


Передышка

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: С ним быть собой кажется таким же естественным, как и дышать.





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

> AU к серии 1.06, возможно OOC

Когда Мейси слышит о тьме внутри себя, она почему-то даже не удивляется. После ведьмовства и двух сводных сестер это не кажется чем-то таким уж сверхъестественным. Логичным даже, если подумать. По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему мама отдает ее в младенчестве. Чувствует, понимает и отправляет подальше. Чтобы не навредить. Всем. 

Мейси закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Рациональное сидит слишком глубоко, уже не вытравить. Что-то же из привычного должно оставаться, правда? 

Она поджимает губы. Говорить сестрам язык не повернется, еще слишком мало времени прошло, слишком хрупкие отношения. Говорить Гарри страшно, но он хотя бы попытается понять. Не испугается и не отшатнется. В этом Мейси уверена. Она уже открывает рот, как вспоминает, что сестры гоняются за банши или каким-то еще призраком. Им Гарри нужнее. 

Мейси обхватывает себя руками за плечи и опускается на скамейку. Холодно и одиноко. Она снова отстраняется. Сама. Серьезная и умная. Хоть бы раз от этого была реальная польза. Кроме стипендии, разумеется. Но и это фикция, спланированная манипуляция мамы, чтобы вернуть ее обратно, передать силу и не бояться умереть. Значит, зло Мейси не так уж и страшно? 

— Нельзя наказывать себя за то, чего ты еще не знаешь. 

Гарри садится рядом и улыбается. 

— Как ты меня нашел?

Скрыть радость и облегчение, чего уж кривить душой, не выходит. Не особенно она, в общем, и пытается. 

— Ты позвала. 

Он пожимает плечами и в один момент кажется намного ближе, чем за все время до этого. Словно он разделяет ее чувства, ощущает каждой клеткой и забирает чуточку ее грусти себе. 

— Я молчала. 

Мейси склоняет голову набок и улыбается. Некоторые вещи необязательно говорить, чтобы их услышали. 

— Значит, очень громко думала. 

Она хмыкает и ежится от порыва ветра. Мейси не хочет спорить. Успеется. Ей просто комфортно слушать общую на двоих тишину и слегка раскачиваться в такт мыслям. Наверное, иногда стоит быть разговорчивее или хотя бы импульсивнее, но с Гарри просто хорошо. С ним быть собой кажется таким же естественным, как и дышать. Может, в этом и есть работа хранителя. 

— Старейшины решили, что мне пора съезжать, — он кажется слегка расстроенным, или Мейси неосознанно переносит свои ощущения на Гарри. — А я все оттягиваю. 

— Мы тоже будем скучать, — кончики пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться, но она лишь вцепляется в колени. Это ведь неуместно, да? — Я буду скучать.

Что-то же запретное она может себе позволить. В конце концов, сейчас она не зачарованная, а просто человек, который нуждается в ком-то, кто понимает ее. Даже если ей только так кажется. Гарри вздыхает, и Мейси отчаянно хочет думать, что дело совсем не в долге или предназначении. Он не знает своего прошлого, как и она. Между ними есть нечто общее, которое она не в силах игнорировать. Мостик из недосказанности и взаимного притяжения, пусть оно и абсолютно неуместно. И если это и есть та самая тьма, о которой говорит жрица, Мейси готова ее принять. Она так долго была одна, что призрачная надежда на «вместе» соблазняет куда больше откровенных намеков. Мейси настолько привыкла отталкивать мужчин, что иначе уже и не умеет. Наверное. 

— Достаточно лишь сказать мое имя, — она слышит в его интонации тщательно замаскированную боль, — и я приду. Ты же знаешь, — добавляет, когда она не отвечает. 

— Мне будет не хватать утюга в твоих руках и неглаженных брюк, — усмехается она и поворачивается к нему. — В этом есть особая британская неловкость. 

Гарри хмыкает, и ее кончики губ приподнимаются в ответной ухмылке. 

— А приличным чаем так и не запаслись. 

Мейси смеется, и ей так неожиданно легко, что она позволяет себе глупость. Придвигается чуть ближе и кладет голову ему на плечо. Сердце стучит в висках ошеломительно громко, но у нее еще будет время отругать себя последними словами. Сейчас она ощущает себя немного легкомысленной и слегка безрассудной. Эмоции ударяют в голову и заглушают шепот здравого смысла. Мейси расслабляется. Может же она себе позволить хоть иногда быть не такой уж серьезной. Никому ведь не станет от этого плохо? Ничего предосудительного они не делают. Просто дружеская поддержка. Просто двое одиночек на скамейке. Просто деревья шепчутся над головой, а ей холодно. 

Мейси не чувствует тьму внутри. Гарри ее заслоняет от страхов и смутных подозрений. Он слегка приобнимает ее за плечи и чуть прижимает к себе. Мейси уютно, будто она находит того, кто чувствует ее и не осуждает. Она не первая ведьма, которую Гарри защищает, но разве сейчас это имеет значение? Разве сейчас вообще что-то имеет значение, кроме покоя в душе? Только если необходимость возвращаться к сестрам, но еще немного они ведь могут тут посидеть. Вдвоем. Пока демоны никому не угрожают. 

Мейси прикрывает глаза и тут же вздрагивает от вибрации телефона в сумке. Передышка слишком быстро заканчивается, не успев толком начаться. А чего еще она ожидала?


End file.
